U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,043 to Swain, Aug. 4, 1985, Integrated Circuit Package Magazine and Receptacle, describes a spring catch used to hold an integrated circuit chip in a carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,794 to Lemmer, Jan. 13, 1987, for IC Rod-Magazine describes a carrier or magazine for integrated circuit chips with a spring tensioned device for holding a circuit chip in the carrier or magazine, which may be released to permit the withdrawal of the chip or chips.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,364 to Swapp et al., Apr. 7, 1987, for Cap for Integrated Circuit Sleeve describes an arrangement in which a hole 14 on the upper surface of a sleeve engages a catch 18 protruding from an end cap to prevent the escape of integrated circuits within the sleeve.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,562 to Swain, Aug. 11, 1987, for Releasable Stop Gate Device describes a tubular integrated circuit container which employs a one-piece integrally formed member having first and second legs joined along a common edge to define an acute angle. The two legs are resiliently compressible about the joined edge, and have an abutment surface integrally from the first leg. The second leg is formed for attachment with an outer sidewall surface of the container. The first leg and the abutment are arranged so that the first leg and abutment extend retractably into the tubular container.
U.S Pat. No. 3,206,067 to Smith et al., Sept. 14, 1965, describes a golf ball carrier and a device for releasing a single golf ball at a time from the carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,820, granted to Robert H. Murphy, for Spring for Tubular IC Carriers describes a one piece spring for each end of a tubular carrier or magazine used to transport integrated circuits. The spring secures the IC chips against sliding or chipping. The spring comprises a plurality of integral sections of flexible, resilient elastomeric material of rhombus or diamond shape joined along a longitudinal center line by integral webs. The web forms a one piece, flat, thin body of uniform outside depth and width and fitting in the space between the upper and lower parallel walls of the tubular carrier.
These patents, except for Smith, deal with the problem of carrying an integrated circuit chip or element, having depending side legs, in a tubular carrier. The chips should be readily held in a manner to avoid sliding against each other, or chipping, and yet be readily available for withdrawal.